


A Searching Heart

by Charlieboy2107



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Madi - Freeform, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Post 6x07, everyone is sad but hopeful, josephine!clarke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieboy2107/pseuds/Charlieboy2107
Summary: Bellamy plans how to get Clarke back





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy clutched the pad of paper in his hand as he ran to where his people were grouped in the bar. Echo moved to approach him but he ignored her as he made a beeline to where Madi sat in the corner with a murderous look in her eyes. Her gaze drifted over him as he reached her, pausing a few feet away before the relieved face breaking smile he had been holding back finally broke past his guards. 

“She’s alive Madi” 

Bellamy could see the thoughts crossing through her mind a mile a minute. 

“How?” She asked painfully, not wanting to give herself hope quite yet. 

He raised the pad of paper to show the morse code he had taken down. 

“Clarke-Josephine in Clarke’s body came into the meeting, and I noticed she was taping her arm, I wrote it down and Madi- it’s morse code”

“How do you know it was Clarke, and not just that bitch wanting to hurt us more than she already has”

Bellamy could almost see Clarke scolding Madi for such foul language. But the kid was right, he couldn’t be sure, but it was hope, and he was going to cling to that as hard as he could. He had thought Clarke dead many times before now, in many different situations. He refused to make this one permanent. 

He could not loose Clarke. 

“It’s hope, Madi. And I am going to do everything I can to bring her back. I thought you would want to know” he said, clearing his throat at the end to add that guilt that he knew would work on Madi based on her similarities to Clarke. 

“I’m with you Bellamy,” she said. “I will do anything to bring her back. She’s my family.” 

Bellamy nodded and Madi wiped away the tears that threatened to fall down her face before they could. “What’s our next move?” 

Bellamy looked around the room. “We find Abby and Raven. If anyone can figure out what it will take to get the prime out of Clarke without killing her, it will be those two.” 

The two of them quickly made plans to split up, Madi going to see Abby as that would be less suspicious to anyone who might be following them. Bellamy went after Raven, finding her sitting on a bench next to a table with the radiation shield schematics scattered on it and her head in her hands. 

“Raven?”

“Bellamy, if you’re gonna pull some more shit that this is what Clarke would have wanted to get me to work out these things faster than I already am, don’t waste your breath.” 

“Raven-“

“The last thing I said to Clarke-“ Raven interrupted “The last thing I said to Clarke was a rejection of her apology. She tried to apologize and I slammed the proverbial door in her face.” Raven removed her hands and lifted her head to look at Bellamy. “I’ll never get to make that right.”

“You will, Raven” Bellamy admitted before she could spiral off again. 

Raven frowned “What do you mean?”

“She’s alive Raven. Somehow, Clarke survived them putting one of those prime things into her. She sent us a message through morse code to tell us she was still fighting in there.”

“Of course she is” Raven said with a laugh, I would expect nothing else from someone like Clarke.

Bellamy chuckled, his cheeks subconsciously warming at the thought of Clarke. 

He cleared his throat. 

“So here’s how we’re going to get her back.”


	2. A.L.I.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still stuck in her own mind, but is maybe not as alone as she thought she was.

Clarke was stuck in a prison of her own mind. More specifically, in the cell she had spent extensive time trapped while in solitude. To make it only the more better however, new drawings had appeared in replace of the ones that used to coat her cell, images of her successes in failures, her loves and her losses. The eyes of the dead and those who hate her staring back at her at every moment. Her own personal hell. Literally. 

Clarke refused to give Josephine the satisfaction of knowing that however. And so, she found herself sitting on the floor of her cell, waiting patiently for her intrusive host to fall asleep. Or at least what she hoped would be falling asleep. She guessed that since it wasn’t lights out for her yet that Josefine hadn’t tried to EMP Clarke out of her own mind. But she couldn’t be sure. 

Clarke made the mistake of looking at an image of Finn on her wall. The first person she had truly betrayed. Though she fought it her eyes found themselves dragged to an image of Lexa enough. What Clarke had felt for Lexa had been nothing like what she felt for Finn, it was stronger, but it was also followed by the guilt of loving the person who had demanded the death of her first. Then her eyes involuntarily met Bellamy’s, the boy who had been haunting her since they first touched down on the ground, in both bad ways and good. There had definitely been feelings for years, but she had ignored any inkling of them in favor of maintaining their power dynamic as figures of authority. It wasn’t until she realized that she wouldn’t be going into space with them that she realized just how deep those feelings went. 

She had almost told him before she lost him to space and spent the next six years sending one way conversations of her affection for him. And when she first saw him back on the ground, she thought him a figment of her imagination due to how often she had dreamt of their reunion, and it ended up being nothing like how she had wanted. Nothing between them seemed to go as she wanted when he came back to the ground. She was so preoccupied with protecting Madi and her own heart that she made the mistake of leaving Bellamy to the fighting pits. Truthfully, while she had never wished him dead, she had, in some small and suppressed part of her mind wanted to punish him for leaving her alone for so many years without a heart, for not receiving or answering back to any of her radio calls, for coming back to the ground with an Echo in toe. 

An image of Madi and her painting caught her eye, smiles plastered on each other’s faces. The memory was from a handful of weeks before the Eligius ship first came down. When Clarke was still sending daily radio calls to Bellamy and just trying to keep her and Madi alive. The simpler times, but she wasn’t sure she would go back to those days if she could, while it was peaceful, her family was larger than just her and Madi. She had promised Bellamy that she would never forget that again. 

The lights in her cell flickered and Clarke thought for a moment that this would be the end, but then the door to her cell opened and Josephine stormed through. Clarke shot her a bored look that still expressed feigning her resign to dying. Monty, or at least the part of her mind that projected itself as Monty had suggested that she keep her newfound will to live a secret from Josephine. Clarke agreed of course, what with it being her own mind and all, she didn’t want to provoke Josephine the parasite prime into killing Clarke’s body so she could just take over a new host. 

“What? It didn’t work?” Clarke asked as detached as she could. “Thought I would be dead by now.” 

“Sadly we weren’t able to get to it today. Hopefully our brain won’t melt before tomorrow, where we’ll EMP this body and remove any remaining bits of you from existence.” 

“Fingers crossed” Clarke teased. 

“Let’s just keep out of each other’s way alright? I’ll stay out of your memories if you keep out of-“ 

Josephine cut off mid sentence before a wave rolled over her like a computer glitch and she blinked away. Clarke started, had they EMPed them while they slept? Clarke was considering stopping back off in Josette’s mind palace when the blonde pest returned through the door with a glare on her face. 

“What was that about?” Clarke asked 

“Seems you’re friends have found out you’re still alive. They shook me awake to give me a message before knocking me back out again the jerks.” 

“And what’s the message?” Clarke prompted 

“Why do you care? You gave up your body for the best of your people remember? Their message means nothing. Nothing has changed. You’re still giving up your body to me.” 

Clarke rushed to Josephine and clutched the front of her shirt to pull her close enough to intimidate. 

“The message, bitch” Clarke said before adding a quick “please,” from between clenched teeth. 

Josephine filled her eyes. 

“They said: ‘you’ve said all of us countless times before, now let us save you’. God, could they be any more cliche.” 

Clarke ignored her. 

Her people were coming for her. 

To save her. 

A relieved smile crept across her features.


	3. Death to Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine!Clarke and Bellamy travel together.

To put it simply, Josephine had been having a terrible few days. While there were definitely perks to her new host body, there were also some severe downsides. Such as Clarke’s murderous friends and family that were trigger happy over the tiniest little things, like the fact that Clarke is still alive and kicking inside her mind. It wasn’t long after they found out about Clarke’s annoying inability to die when others need her to that she found herself being dragged past the radiation shields by one of the ruffians and into the woods that as far as they know could be filled with sons of Gabriel that were intent on eradicating the Primes. 

Yay. 

They had been walking for hours, with Bellamy pushing her back into line whenever she made even a single wrong step. 

“Carefull!” He said aggravated as she nearly tripped over a root in exhaustion. 

“It’s not my fault, we’ve been walking forever.” 

“You could have hurt Clarke”

“Wow, how did I end up with such a gracious captor” she said sarcastically. “I’m so lucky to have someone who cares so much about my wellbeing. Well, the wellbeing of the blood sack I’ve taken residence in.”

“Nice way to say that you hijacked my friend’s body like you have with countless others, stealing their lives so you can be so called “immortal”. 

“Friend huh? If you saw what I’ve seen in her head-“

“We’ll stop here for the night.” Bellamy interrupted. “We need to rest if we want to travel again all day tomorrow.” 

“Goodie. Can’t wait for another day with the fun police as my only company.” 

“You can call me whatever you want, but you WILL come with me, and we WILL get Clarke back. Now get some sleep.”

As Josephine slept, she had another one of her oh so fun conversations with Clarke, this time worse than normal with her renewed want to live since her friends had found out she could be saved. She woke up to a hand slapping over her mouth. 

Josephine opened her eyes, she found the owned of the hand to be Bellamy, who was holding the pointer finger of his other hand to keep her quiet. She glared up at him and began to speak around his hand when she heard voices not far off from them. Her eyes lit up at the possibility that it was her people come to save her. 

“Could be your people to save you,” Bellamy spoke softly, as if having read her mind. “It could also be the people who want to see all Primes dead. And I have a feeling they won’t be as kind to you as I’m being.” Josephine rolled her eyes and licked his hand in hopes that it would make him let her go but he just tightened his grip on her. “Can I trust you to be quiet?” 

She nodded and he took his hand away. 

“Kind?” She whispered. “This is you being kind?”

“Just be glad you body snatched by friend’s and we need it safe for when we get her back.”

“Riiiight. Because you still thing you’ll be able to get her back without melting her mind and killing us both.” 

“I- we WILL get Clarke back, even if it takes-“

“Careful with those slips” Josephine teased. “Not that it would make much of a difference. Everyone can see who you really feel for, and it isn’t your girlfriend, Echo.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bellamy said defensively. 

“Oh don’t I?” She said with eyebrows raised. “Not that it’s one sided, you should see the state of Clarke’s mind-“

“What are you-“

“I’m inside Clarke’s mind remember? What she knows, I know. And once you get passed the death and destruction, there sure seems to be a lot of-“

Josephine must have spoken a bit louder than she meant to as a sound of a gun cocking sounded above them and she and Bellamy looked up to hind themselves surrounded by the children of Gabriel. She tried to run but was quickly knocked out by a blow to the head as the people began to chant about death to Primes. 

She must have been out for the entire time they traveled, as when she woke up, they were in a cave and a man was shaking her awake. 

“Hey, get up.”

“Bellamy?” She stuttered, eyes wide. 

“I told you to keep quiet. Now look where we are.”

“Bellamy-“

“We’re surrounded by maniacs who want to rid the universe of Primes. Not that I would mind you being gone forever, just not before we get you out of Clarke’s head.”

“Bellamy-“

“Because if one thing happens to that body, I swear-“

“Bellamy! It’s me!” She finally exclaimed. 

“What?”

“It’s Clarke.”


End file.
